Landing jacks are very useful when setting up trailers, truck beds and other towable devices. Although they are useful, they often require the user to raise and lower them manually which means that the user has to bend over or even lay on the ground which is uncomfortable.
There is a need for a means for raising and lowering the landing jack without having to bend over to operate.